


use somebody

by istajmaal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Depersonalization, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Gags, Humiliation, Kinda, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, Sub Harry, Threesome - M/M/M, and louis and nick have Tension, god i hate that word, ish, louis and harry are disgustingly in love, so in that way i guess it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istajmaal/pseuds/istajmaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nick put a hand through his hair. “I’m not entirely sure I want it like this,” he said, even though his dick was expressing another opinion entirely.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Louis slapped Harry’s arse sharply and smiled as he watched him struggle to scramble onto all fours with his hands tied in front of him. Then he looked back at Nick. “That’s up to you,” he said. “But I think you need to get used to the fact that this is the only way you’ll ever have him.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or, Louis and Harry invite Nick to a threesome but it's not what Nick had in mind, exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	use somebody

**Author's Note:**

> so like 75% of the kinkiness in my mind comes from the fact that i'm totally convinced harry would _never_ of his own volition touch nick grimshaw's dick, but this is all 100% negotiated beforehand, all right? this is written from nick's perspective so you don't see any of that but i am telling you that this incarnation of fictional harry styles is really into the idea of having an unidentified person's junk in his bum, and that he and louis have long emotional and technical conversations about it before and after over tea and cuddles. **please read the tags and take note if this might trigger you!** your mental health is more important than your indulging my kinks. [additional minor warning for animal play kink shaming.]
> 
> p.s. sorry for totally bastardizing the title of an excellent song, but it made me lol and that's what i'm here for. if you can forgive me and wanna be friends my tumblr is [socomicallygay](http://socomicallygay.tumblr.com/).

Nick hadn’t been _entirely_ sure what kind of reception he should expect when he knocked on the door of the Styles-Tomlinson residence a few hours after receiving the most interesting text message of his life. But if you’d asked him, he probably would have guessed it’d be Harry smiling giddily, waggling his eyebrows and holding a bottle of wine, or Louis and some of his teenage popstar minions squirting him with water guns.

The reality was somewhere between the two, and that was the first sign that Nick was entering uncharted territory.

“Wasn’t sure you were going to come,” Louis said. He answered the door wearing nothing but blue boxers and red socks, carrying neither a bottle of wine nor any juvenile instruments of war. He was also obviously hard in his pants.

Nick snorted and leaned against the doorframe. “Think what you will of me,” he said, “but I’m not an idiot.” When Louis Tomlinson texted you saying, _Harry wants you to fuck him tonight, no I’m not kidding,_ you didn’t just assume that he was probably actually kidding. You took the chance, and if you got sprayed with a water gun, well, you’d figure out later how the joke was still on Louis after all.

Louis raised an eyebrow and didn’t say anything. “Come on, then.”

 _Where’s young Harold_ , Nick almost asked as Louis led him through the living room Nick was familiar with towards what he presumed was Louis and Harry’s bedroom, which he was… less familiar with. But something about the way Louis was holding himself (okay, probably his bloody _erection_ ) stifled Nick’s natural inclination to tease until he figured out what, exactly, was going on.

Louis stopped outside a closed door in the corridor and took a deep breath before regarding Nick with a grimace. “I’m a multimillionaire,” Louis said. “Something gets out and I’ll have you killed.”

Nick was so far from expecting that that he can’t think of any response but to gape at him. “Fingers crossed,” he said, holding up two pairs of crossed fingers in exaggeration. “Have you got him wearing a bunny suit in there or something?”

Louis shook his head, but it seemed like it was more of a reflexive gesture than a response. “He’s been waiting,” he said. “Longer than I planned, but…” Louis shrugged as he pushed open the door. “You’ll see.”

Nick saw.

“ _Wow_.” Nick blinked hard and rubbed at his eye. “Well. I. Wow.”

Harry was on all fours on the floor—or, like, Nick _assumed_ it was Harry, because context, and because of the boy on the floor’s gangly legs and curly hair and cute little bum and the tattoos all up and down his arm—all right, it was obviously Harry, but it didn’t _look_ like any version of Harry Nick had ever seen because Nick had never seen Harry gagged and blindfolded with a plug in his arse, so. Shit. Harry’s hands were covered with what looked like huge black mittens that were chained together in the front, thick noise-canceling headphones were covering his ears, and drool was dribbling down his chin around the ring gag pulled tight into his pink mouth. There was an open bottle of beer settled on the center of his back, dripping cold condensation onto his pale skin. Harry seemed to be shaking with the effort to keep absolutely still. Somehow, what Nick found most amazing was that his head was still upright, facing the mirror directly across the doorway where Nick and Louis were standing, even though he couldn’t see himself or them.

“If I’d known this was all it took to make you speechless,” Louis said, “I might have invited you a lot sooner.” He left Nick standing on the doorway, picked the bottle up from Harry’s back, and sipped it once before setting it down on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of the bed, his feet just grazing where Harry’s hands were covered in mitts, and Harry exhaled loudly and started to shake a little less.

“He. Wow.” Nick blinked again. “He mentioned… but not.” Louis smoothed down the line of Harry’s back and rubbed the cold condensation that had accumulated there into Harry’s skin. “Can he even hear…?”

“Not a thing,” Louis said, petting at Harry’s hair just next to the headphones. Harry’s shoulders shifted and Nick could head his breathing from across the room. “Tested them myself, but. Not my thing.”

“You just…” Nick swallowed. “You keep him like that?”

Louis fixed Nick with a look that made him feel like _he_ was the child in the room, not the eighteen-year-old boy tied up at his feet, ha ha _ha_. “Only when he begs me to,” he said. _Do you have a problem with that?_ he didn’t need to add.

Nick took two steps into the room. Harry didn’t react at all. Because he couldn’t hear him. Right. In the mirror Nick noticed that Harry’s cock was hanging rock-hard and red between his thighs, a thick black leather band around the base. Nick swallowed hard. “How long…?”

“Been playing for a couple hours now.” Louis grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and tugged straight up. Harry stood immediately, struggling to balance a little with his hands chained together in front of him, his cock bouncing hard between his legs and what looked like a thick plug wedged inside him. “He’s doing really well,” Louis said, almost to himself. He prodded at the pink base of the plug and Harry inhaled sharply. Louis flicked a switch Nick hadn’t noticed and Harry whimpered minutely, his legs shaking. Nick looked at his face in the mirror and watched him struggle around the ring stretching mouth wide open. 

Nick wasn’t sure if he was hearing the toy buzz inside him or if that was just his blood pounding in his ears. “When he said…” Nick took another step forward. Louis stood, pressed the plug deeper into Harry, and when Harry groaned for half a second before cutting himself off, Nick imagined his eyes fluttering with pleasure even though he couldn’t see. _Fuck_ , his jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight. “Well, I expected something more like. Rope.”

“Harry knows how to keep still.” Louis tapped Harry in the center of his back twice and before Nick knew what was happening, Harry was down again, this time lying flat on the floor, his arms extended over his head. “That’s not what this is about.”

Nick had never seen anything like this in real life. Or even in porn, really—it wasn’t what he was into, and even if it was, he wasn’t sure how he would search for it. _Curly twink bound, gagged and_ —what? Told to stand up and lie down? This was so much _more_ than that.

“What is it about, then?” Nick asked. He thanked all the gods he could think of that he hadn’t gotten drunk earlier because he was already finding it a little hard to think clearly.

Louis nudged Harry’s cheek with his foot and Harry turned towards him blindly. Spit hung out of his mouth and dropped to the carpet. “Control,” Louis said, and he nudged his big toe between Harry’s forced-open lips.

And like, Nick’s handcuffed a few boys to his bedpost in his lifetime (who hasn’t?), but he’s never had _control_ of anyone, not _anything_ like this. Harry’s hands weren’t even cuffed, they were just _covered_ , so he couldn’t use his fingers, he was just… helpless. His face and his hard cock pressed into the carpet, plug vibrating in his arse, Louis’s red sock shoved into his _mouth_ , but he was just _taking_ it, breathing harshly through his nose as Louis practically fucked his mouth with his foot, almost absent-mindedly.

“Does he even know I’m here?” Nick said. He took a fraction of a step towards the bed and started shaking his head. “Because. You know. Like—”

“He knows it’s someone,” Louis said. He took his foot out of Harry’s mouth, knelt down next to him, and petted the back of his neck. It was oddly gentle, given the circumstances. “Didn’t want to know who. That’s half of it, for him, I think.” He ruffled Harry’s hair. “Not knowing who it is. Knowing it could be anyone.” Harry let out a soft whimper—which, Nick realized, was the only kind of sound he’d heard out of his mouth since he’d gotten there. Okay. “What, you think he wouldn’t want you?” He raised an eyebrow in Harry’s direction and—somehow it was like they were sharing an inside joke at Nick’s expense, and he didn’t like it at all.

“That is—not what I think.” Nick was a human being, all right, he’d had his share of fantasies about Harry’s mouth, but all of them had involved Harry blinking up at him innocently, not… not yanked around blindly by the hair. “Just seems like… I’m not exactly sure why you called _me_ for this.”

Louis kept playing with Harry’s hair like he was some kind of pet, and Nick could see the tension easing in Harry’s spine even from several paces away. “I promised him it’d be someone who knew better than to tell,” Louis said after a moment, his eyes on Harry’s wet, swollen mouth.

Nick put a hand through his hair. “I’m not entirely sure I want it like this,” he said, even though his dick was expressing another opinion entirely.

Louis slapped Harry’s arse sharply and smiled as he watched him struggle to scramble onto all fours with his hands tied in front of him. Then he looked back at Nick. “That’s up to you,” he said. “But I think you need to get used to the fact that this is the only way you’ll ever have him.”

Nick bit his lip. Louis fucked the plug into Harry a few more times and he let out the loudest groan he had so far, leading Louis to tsk and cover his mouth with his hand for a moment.

“If he asks…” Nick said.

“I’d tell him,” Louis said. He pulled his hand away from Harry’s mouth and wiped the excessive spit on the carpet. “In a heartbeat.” He made eye contact with Nick. “This isn’t for you, it’s for him.”

Somehow, that was what did it for Nick: the knowledge that even though he wasn’t not one who couldn’t talk or hear or even see, _he_ was the disposable one in this situation. Somehow, that made it a lot easier for him to think about anonymously fucking the oblivion out of one of his best friends.

“How are we gonna do this, then?” he said. He wrung his hands to keep them from shaking.

Louis smirked. He tugged Harry up by his hair again and he stood; whether he was unbalanced a little by the restrictions on his hands or his erection or just natural clumsiness, Nick couldn’t tell. Louis guided him to the bed, fingers still curled in his hair, and Harry stumbled onto his hands and knees again, Louis spreading his legs out a little so that Nick could see his cock hanging thick and red between them.

“Get your cock out,” Louis said. He kneeled in front of Harry on the bed as Nick unzipped his trousers and pulled them down his thighs. He figured Louis was going to pull his boxers down and shove into Harry’s mouth or something, but instead he was tracing Harry’s extended lips with his knuckle gently.

“Do you need me to draw you a map?” Louis said, as Nick stood behind Harry and stared down at the place where the vibrating plug was shoved into him in wonder.

Nick blinked for a second. “To where you keep the lube, maybe,” he replied. He had a handle on this. Definitely.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Top of the dresser.” He scratched behind Harry’s ear and Harry’s nostrils flared. “Should be condoms, too.”

For all the filthy shit that Nick had recently learned Louis and Harry were into, he didn’t expect Louis to spend the time Nick was unrolling a condom onto his dick and slicking it up with lube kissing along Harry’s cheekbones and whispering things he certainly couldn’t hear against the thick black fabric of the blindfold. Nick had resigned himself to not understanding much about what was happening, though. When he’d finished readying himself, he coated his fingers in more lube and rolled the still-vibrating plug between his fingers a little. He looked up at Louis for approval before he even realized that was what he was doing.

“Pull it out,” Louis said. He had two fingers pressing down on Harry’s tongue and Harry was breathing heavily, his arse wiggling a little into Nick’s touch.

Nick rubbed some lube where Harry was stretched red around the toy. He turned it off and pulled it out slowly, fingering more lube over Harry’s rim as he went and delighting in the way it clung tightly to the plastic. Soon it would be his cock that Harry’s insides were clutching to and that was almost enough to make Nick forget about how fucking weird this whole situation was.

Of course, when white come started oozing out of Harry’s hole onto the backs of his thighs, the illusion of normalcy was shattered. “ _Seriously_?” Nick said as he raised an eyebrow in Louis’s direction. “Not very classy, Tomlinson.”

“You’ll fuck him stuffed full of my come, _Grimshaw_ ,” Louis said, stroking Harry’s face delicately with one hand while the fingers on his other hand explored his mouth, “or you won’t fuck him at all.” He tugged on his own dick briefly through his boxers. “Unless you’d rather lick it out of him?”

“No thanks,” Nick said, shaking his head and dropping the come-covered toy onto the bed next to him, “I’m the one of us three that’s not into that kind of shit.”

“What, rimming?” Louis said with a laugh. He looked down at Harry and thumbed over his forehead like they were sharing a private joke again. “Your loss.”

“I hardly think so,” Nick said. He lined his cock up with Harry’s hole, stretched red and glimmering with lube, and inhaled deeply as the very tip caught the edge of Harry’s rim. He looked up at Louis again instinctively, and when Louis nodded a fraction of a second later, he pushed in.

Fucking Harry Styles was just about as priceless as Nick had imagined, honestly, even if he hadn’t imagined it quite like this. He was the perfect amount of slick (even if Nick didn’t care to think about what exactly the slick _was_ ) and tight and clenching and _hot._ Nick gritted his teeth as he bottomed out slowly, but Harry felt so well-prepped from the plug that he only allowed a moment or so for him to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in again, the drag on his cock unbelievable and Harry’s sharp inhale even better.

The room was silent except for Harry’s harsh breathing and the wet sounds of Nick fucking him open at a gradually increasing pace. Louis seemed more interested in watching Harry’s face than Nick’s cock, which Nick was quite all right with. After a few minutes, Nick pulled down on Harry’s hips a little, changing the angle slightly, and apparently hitting his prostate dead-on if he were to judge by the way Harry’s head dropped below his shoulders and his whole body trembled, but Harry still didn’t make a sound.

Nick eased his grip on Harry’s hips and slowed the paces of his thrusts. “Is he…?”

“I’d tell you if he wasn’t fine,” Louis said, smoothing over Harry’s shaking shoulders before making eye contact with Nick again and raising an eyebrow. “Some of us know what we’re doing here.”

“No need to be so _snippy_ ,” Nick said. He gritted his teeth, gripped Harry’s hips hard, and pushed into him again at the same angle. Harry’s back arched and stopped breathing for a moment, which made Nick pause again. Louis sighed and lifted one of the headphones slightly off Harry’s ear.

“Let it out, H,” he said softly. “Our guest is a little worried he’s not fucking you well enough.”

The headphones snapped back over Harry’s ear and he let out a little whimper.

“That’s it,” Louis said softly, even though Harry couldn’t hear him. Nick closed his eyes, gripped Harry’s hips, and tried not to imagine all the other ways this could have happened while he fucked into Harry slowly, allowing the tight heat to blur all other thoughts away. Harry whined softly as Nick started to pound into his prostate on every thrust, exhaling whenever he pulled out like it was a disappointment. When Nick opened his eyes, he saw Louis fumbling with a strap behind Harry head and releasing the gag. Harry panted sharply for a moment, swallowing the spit that had no doubt collected in his mouth as Nick brushed his fingers along the hard shaft of his cock. After a moment, Louis had three fingers shoved in Harry’s mouth, muffling his groan as Nick fondled his balls, and _damn it_ , fucking Harry like this might’ve been more sexually frustrating than not fucking him at all.

Most times Nick had fucked someone, things sort of naturally escalated past a certain point. But fucking Harry—it felt like after a while they reached a plateau, like once Nick had worked up to a rhythm that had Harry’s naked thighs slapping against his at regular intervals, he wasn’t able to work him up any further. Nick was balls-deep in Harry but it was Louis whose fingers he was panting around. He didn’t rock back into Nick like he’d imagined he would. It was like they were both waiting for Louis to do something.

“Right,” Louis said after what felt like ages and also no time at all, “that’s enough.” He pulled his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and Harry gasped, legs trembling as Nick hit his prostate again. “You can have his mouth, but I’m fucking him now.”

Nick realized there was no _reason_ why he had to listen to him—Harry was the one bound up in black fabric and bizarrely emotional power-play, not him. But Nick did listen. He slipped out of Harry without protest, admiring the way his hole clenched around nothing as he pulled off the condom and tossed it onto the nightstand.

Louis’s boxers were gone so fast Nick barely got a look at his cock before he spread Harry’s legs out farther and took up Nick’s position. He thrust into Harry’s arse before Nick even got his cock near Harry’s mouth. Nick didn’t even have a chance to feel superior about the height adjustment, though, because Harry immediately moaned loudly, like he hadn’t anywhere near done when it was Nick’s cock in his arse. He started to let out frantic little whines as Louis teased him with slow strokes, fucking himself back onto Louis’s cock to keep him inside, pressed against that spot that made him gasp. It was profoundly annoying, how responsive he was to Louis when he hadn’t been to Nick, and so Nick wasn’t exactly gentle when he shoved his bare cock in Harry’s mouth, pushing the tip in without preamble so that Harry gasped and sputtered a little, but that wasn’t enough for Louis, apparently.

“Go on, he’s not made of glass,” Louis said, obviously a little out of breath as he fucked into his boyfriend quickly. He reached around and tugged a few times at Harry’s cock still trapped in the leather ring so that he moaned shamelessly around Nick’s tip. “You can fuck his face, he won’t break.”

Nick slid his hands into Harry’s hair gently, keeping an eye on Louis to see if he would object, and when he didn’t, he gripped and pulled Harry’s gaping mouth onto his cock slowly. Harry hollowed his cheeks, swirled his tongue along the underside of Nick’s cock and moaned like he was hungry for it, but. Harry didn’t use his hands to grab the base of Nick’s dick and guide it into his mouth, didn’t jack off what he couldn’t take, because—he couldn’t. His mouth and arse were full of cock, his hands were uselessly bound in front of him, he didn’t even _know whose cock was shoved inside him_ , but he took it all, even took Nick’s cock down all the way to the hilt, letting him slide into his throat like it was no trouble, like he did this every day. Maybe he did.

And the thing was—the thing was, Nick _knew_ they must have a sign, for in case it got to be too much, because Louis Tomlinson might be a bit of an idiot, in Nick’s estimation, but he seemed to know what he was doing when it came to… this kind of thing. And the fact that Harry hadn’t given him that signal, that they were somehow communicating with each other that everything was all right, even with Nick’s cock filling Harry’s mouth… it was hot and it was frustrating and it was everything Nick didn’t understand about fucking teenage popstars.

Nick pulled off for a second to allow Harry to breathe, and as he panted wetly, Nick’s cock smeared spit and precome along his cheekbone just under the blindfold. Harry couldn’t even hear how _filthy_ it sounded when Nick slid back in, harder, the gurgle he made around Nick’s cock and the squelch of Louis’s cock slamming into his arse, but he must have felt it, how he was being fucked open from both ends, the rhythm Louis and Nick established as they passed the momentum of Harry’s body between their thrusts.

Louis grasped Harry’s hips tightly and fucked into him harder than before, pushing him so hard into Nick’s cock that a sensible person would have gagged, but not Harry. Harry was groaning almost constantly now around Nick’s cock, punctuated only by the occasional breathless whimper as Louis traced around where he was stretching out Harry’s hole with his finger. Harry was a fucking _phenomenal_ cocksucker, which Nick had always suspected, and the feeling that Louis was fucking Harry onto Nick’s cock to _show him off_ —it shouldn’t have been hot but Harry certainly thought it was, if the way he whined with his nose shoved against Nick’s pubes or the way he was dripping precome onto the sheets was anything to go by. Nick didn’t get it, really, but just observing the eagerness with which Harry swallowed continually around the head of his cock even while he fucked back onto Louis was enough to get Nick close, _really_ close, and apparently Louis could tell.

“Come in his mouth,” Louis said. He was pulling on Harry’s cock again and it made Harry _sob_ onto Nick’s dick, holy _shit_ , was the vibration intense. “Or on his face, if you like. He likes—“ Louis inhaled sharply as Harry bucked back into him “—likes it in his hair a bit.”

“Bloody _hell_ ,” Nick said, and putting one hand on the back of Harry’s head he really, properly started fucking his face for the first time. He closed his eyes and thrust down Harry’s throat like he wasn’t worried about making him choke, like it was just another wet hole for his cock, and at the very last second he pulled out enough to spurt just over Harry’s tongue and onto his pretty spit-slick lips, lips that stayed open in a pink _o_ even after Nick pulled his softening dick from between them, lips from which whines continued to spill as Harry’s whole body shook while he ground back against Louis’s cock.

“Lou…” It was so much of a whine that Nick wasn’t sure for a minute that’s really what he heard, but then Harry swallowed and said, “Louis…”

Nick blinked, vision almost blurry from how hard he’d come. He wasn’t, like, in _love_ with Harry or anything, it was just that—it was sort of unsettling to see lips covered in your come call out someone else’s name while their voice was still wrecked from your cock in their throat.

Louis kissed Harry on the back of the neck and Harry’s shoulders sagged, he rested his head on his bound hands and pushed his arse up shamelessly against where it was cradled by Louis’s hips. Louis was panting himself at that point, scratching down Harry’s arched back, and he looked at Nick for a moment like he might tell him to get out. Apparently, though, he thought better of it.

“If you make a sound,” Louis said, “I’ll rip your balls off.”

Nick grunted noncommittally, still a bit dazed from his orgasm, but Louis must have trusted he wouldn’t say anything because he pulled out of Harry, forcing a choked-off sob from the bound boy’s throat. He nudged Harry forward and Harry crawled closer to Nick while Louis knelt behind him on the bed. Nick scooted back to watch, holding his sensitive cock loosely in his hand, as Louis thrust back into Harry and took the headphones off him a moment later. Harry exhaled heavily as Louis tossed them towards Nick.

“Baby,” Louis said quietly as he scratched lightly against Harry’s sides, keeping his cock deep inside him, “you look so pretty, you have no idea.”

“Louis,” Harry said. His voice was shaking like he might start crying as Louis started worked into him at a pace that from Nick’s angle seemed devastatingly, intimately slow. “Lou…”

“Want you to clean up your face, angel,” Louis said, and Nick had no idea how he was speaking so calmly while he was _fucking_ , Jesus, “then you can come, you’ve been so good.”

Harry was facing Nick without seeing when he finally licked at where Nick’s pearly white come had been drying on his lips, _Christ_. Louis kept fucking him through it, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping onto Harry’s hips where bruises in the shape of Nick’s fingers were forming. After Harry’s tongue had finished laving over his lips, Louis reached around and ran his thumb over a gob of come on Harry’s cheekbone and held it up to Harry’s mouth for him to suck.

“That’s it,” Louis said. Harry sucked at his thumb, sucked _Nick’s come_ , greedily, and Louis practically cooed. “So proud of you, Hazza, want you to come now.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry whimpered, and Nick had _just_ come but his dick twitched again because of how _wrecked_ Harry sounded, “need…”

Louis snapped the cock ring off Harry. He dropped it but didn’t wrap his hand around Harry’s cock, and it was that, of all things, that seemed _cruel._ Harry’s knees trembled and Nick didn’t know how he didn’t shoot off immediately, but—

“Touch,” Harry mumbled, his voice still wrecked, “please, I need, _please_.”

The longer this went on, the more Nick felt like he really shouldn’t be here anymore, like this was no longer just kinky shit but something more, but he didn’t have it in him to pull up his trousers and walk away just yet. Louis hummed and glanced up at Nick, running his hands over Harry’s thighs where the come from earlier was drying against his skin. “Thought you’d want to show our friend how good my cock makes you feel.”

Harry breathed deeply a few times and tucked his chin against his chest. “Yeah,” he said, his voice breathy, “yeah, I—“ Louis shoved three fingers in Harry’s mouth again and Harry leaned into them, his head rolled to the side, and he keened as he tried to suck them deeper into his mouth, like a cock, like everything he’d taken already still wasn’t enough.

“Come for me,” Louis said then, harshly, and Harry came with a high-pitched whimper, spurting onto his chest and the sheets. Nick was so mesmerized by the trembling of Harry’s pretty pink dick that he almost didn’t notice Louis coming a moment later, like he’d just barely managed to wait for Harry to come before he spilled inside him, apparently for the second time that day.

Louis pulled out of Harry and he collapsed forward on the bed with a groan, his head landing just a few unknowing inches from Nick’s knees. Nick reached out automatically to touch him, just—pat his hair or something, because—because _wow_ , but Louis glared at him and he pulled back his hand.

Louis nudged at Harry’s side and he rolled over onto his back easily, bound hands stretched out over his head. Louis straddled Harry’s hips and ran his palms over the undersides of Harry’s arms. “That was amazing, love,” he said quietly, and Nick agreed.

Louis bit his lip and thumbed at Harry’s lower lip. Nick thought about the way his come had looked coating those lips, and wondered if he’d ever wank to the thought of anything else in his life. Harry’s head fell to the side, like it was too heavy for him to hold up on his own, and Louis took his chin in both hands and kissed him gently on the lips.

“You can go now,” Louis said, only glancing towards Nick for a minute before he kissed Harry again softly, rubbing circles on the underside of his jaw.

Nick opened his mouth to say something, like _thank you_ or possibly _I’m sorry_ , but Louis gave him a sharp look and he snapped his mouth shut again. He pulled up his trousers and did the zip while Louis took the mitts off Harry and whispered things Nick probably wasn’t supposed to hear, like _you were so good for me_ and _love you, couldn’t love you any more_. Nick was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to stay, to see the look on Harry’s face after Louis pulled off the blindfold, but that wasn’t part of the deal. Besides, he thought as he let himself out the front door quietly, if he had stayed, the expression he was looking for in Harry’s features—the unguardedness, the vulnerability, the _love_ —it wouldn’t have been the same if he had stayed. That was the point.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, tumblr is [socomicallygay](http://socomicallygay.tumblr.com/), i promise i never post about nick grimshaw literally at all, i sort of hate myself for writing this please don't grimshaw-kink shame me :(


End file.
